Field of Invention
The invention relates to self-propelled agricultural application machines, such as crop sprayers, which comprise a chassis which carries a storage tank for the material to be applied.
Description of Related Art
Agricultural application machines such as crop sprayers comprise a large volume tank carried on a chassis. Such machines can be trailed behind a tractor or provided as a self-propelled unit having an integral cab and engine. The machine further comprises an extending boom which provides a transverse line of uniformly spaced spray nozzles connected by pipes to the tank. During operation the application machine is moved across fields of crops such as cereals and maize to apply liquid fertilizer or chemical treatment such as herbicides, fungicides and pesticides to the crop in a controlled manner.
The application machines are typically driven across the fields utilizing “tram-lines” which are often used several times throughout the growing cycle to make different applications, thereby minimizing the area of lost crop through flattening by the wheels. The minimum turning radius affects the length of the tram-lines especially at the turning points on the headlands. In turn, this affects the area of crop which is lost to providing the tram-lines.
In addition, the minimum turning radius dictates the limits of the machine to reach corners and edges of fields having complex shapes. Also, the turning radius limits the maneuverability of the machine.